


Broken

by makokjiyuu



Category: Servamp
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and I use JekyllandHyde for their ship name because canon reasons, and Licht and Hyde are awesome, everybody go read servamp it's fantastic, my first published fanfic for this series!, written for the servamp fanfic competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokjiyuu/pseuds/makokjiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wound was nothing. His body was immortal, able to recover easily even from the weapons of the other servamps. He wasn't dying – he was breaking.</p>
<p>--My take on what happened to Hyde during/after Chapter 38. Sort of spoilers I guess but Licht and Hyde themselves are technically spoilers for people who haven't read to chapter 22 so?? :P Major h/c and angst right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the Servamp fanfic competition on tumblr~! I used the prompts Animal Form and Tears. Obvious shipping of Licht and Hyde, but nothing explicit lol. Angst, hurt/comfort.

_I'm dying._

The thought was numbing, yet terrifying. It overpowered all other thoughts, freezing his body with shock.

_I can't die, I'm an immortal vampire –_

He didn't feel his knees hit the ground. Mouth open in a soundless scream, his muscles refusing to obey him, he could only watch helplessly as the jin poured from his body in a malevolent cloud.

_I **can't** –_

The pain hit him all at once, ripping into his shoulder and arm, down his side all the way to his waist. He gasped, but only succeeded in choking on jin. They were streaming from his mouth, his nose, his wound; they burned his skin, yet left it cold as ice.

The roaring in his ears drowned out everything around him, but he could still hear Licht shouting his name. He felt it in his subconscious, the familiar static from their bond. But something wasn't right.

His name –

_My name –_

_**H y d e - !** _

He knew it, heard it, accepted it – yet the name itself seemed fractured in his mind, as though Tsubaki's blade had pierced into the very core of his being, rending him from the inside out.

And that's when the reality finally dawned on him.

His wound was nothing. His body _was_ immortal, able to recover easily even from the weapons of the other servamps. He wasn't dying – he was breaking.

_Licht!!_ Panic seized him, and he reached out frantically with his mind, only to find that the connection was already crumbling. The world spun and tilted, and he doubled over, unbidden tears stinging his eyes. Scenes from his contract with the dark-haired pianist flashed before him, black speckles blurring the disjointed images. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach, and he squeezed his eyes shut, clutching at his shoulder.

_It's over._

Fear and anguish gripped him like a vice, crushing all remaining air from his lungs. The memories dissolved into white, leaving his mind blank.

Some part of him knew this was all taking place in a matter of minutes, but centuries seemed to pass before the asphyxiating flood of jin finally began to slow. And even then, he barely noticed, his consciousness reeling on the edge of despair.

_Why must the bone-white curtain close on me?_

Bitterness and grief saturated his final thoughts as he crumpled to the ground, losing himself to animal form. Agony overwhelmed his tiny body, and as instinct overtook him he reached out desperately for something, anything. His paws met the cold metal of the severed chain – and everything went black.

\--------

He awoke to darkness and silence.

Still in hedgehog form, he appeared to be wrapped up in some kind of cloth. Though his wound throbbed dully and he ached all over, the fabric was soft and warm, and he burrowed into it gratefully. When he was settled into a more comfortable position, he raised his head slowly, blinking.

The material was draped over his back and most of his head, but whoever put him there had left a small opening so he could breathe. Through it, he saw a glimmer of light; and after a moment of indecision, he inched forward, poking his snout out into the open.

The room was dim, shadows obscuring any recognizable features. The only light came from a small candle, set on a low table several feet away. Though reluctant to leave the warmth of the makeshift cocoon, he wriggled out a little bit further, trying to figure out exactly where he was.

His paws met a cushiony surface, and he realized that he was on a bed. It wasn't his own, but something about it seemed familiar, and he crawled all the way out onto the mattress, sniffing the air cautiously.

Immediately, Licht's scent washed over him, and all of the gutwrenching pain came rushing back as he realized that he'd been wrapped in none other than Licht's favorite sweatshirt. At the same time, he caught sight of a figure huddled at the end of the bed, a dark-haired form he knew too well. His Eve was sitting with one knee drawn to his chest, his face hidden in the crook of his arm; but as soon as Lawless saw him, he lifted his head with a start as if he somehow sensed his gaze.

“You're awake.” Licht's voice was hoarse, thick with fatigue. His expression was unreadable in the low light, but his tone held no trace of his usual disdain. When Lawless didn't respond, he straightened slowly, shifting closer to the hedgehog and hesitantly resting his hand on his back. “I thought you...were...” Licht didn't finish, his voice barely a whisper.

Lawless almost didn't hear him, his mind racing, heart pounding violently. He knew the boy, knew him better than any Eve he'd had in several lifetimes. But the bond was broken – _he_ was broken. The jin were gone, his powers were gone, and now the human beside him had no reason to be in his presence at all.

Licht seemed oblivious to the vampire's inner turmoil, however, and continued to stroke his long spines, his touch uncharacteristically gentle. Lawless froze, trembling, trying desperately to make sense of what was happening.

Who _was he to this human_? Didn't Tsubaki –

_What's my name?_

_Who am I to him?_

_A demon? Lawless? His Eve? His –_

“Hyde.” Licht's voice regained a hint of its edge, and he withdrew his hand, then touched a finger to his paw. “Say something, stupid rat.”

“Li–” He choked in the middle of his name, a profusion of emotions welling up inside him; and before he even fully registered them all, he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Licht, his hand pressed to the mattress with Licht's covering it.

Instead of jerking it away, Licht kept his hand on top of Hyde's, fingers twitching almost imperceptibly. Hyde gulped a long, shuddery breath, relief flooding through his veins and leaving him dizzy. His head felt hot, his vision was swimming, his clothes were tattered and bloodstained. Pain stabbed at his shoulder, and his throat burned terribly. But he didn't care about any of it.

“ _Licht_ -” he tried again, voice rasping in his throat, stinging his nose, making him sneeze. He still didn't care. Half-turning to face his Eve, he stared wordlessly, then finally let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “You – I – we—”

“Shut up.” Licht shifted sideways, pressing his shoulder against Hyde's and curling up, bangs falling into his eyes. “You're alive. That's all that matters.” He mumbled the words, but Hyde caught them perfectly.

He meant to reply; but as he took a breath, it became a sob, and he leaned into his Eve, his forehead brushing against Licht's shoulder. Several more sobs followed the first, and before he knew it, he was crying uncontrollably. Licht stiffened, then relaxed; and when Hyde couldn't stop, he moved so that his servamp could tuck himself against him completely. Though he offered no other form of comfort, it was more than enough for Hyde. He huddled shamelessly against Licht, shoulders shaking, tears scalding his cheeks. It was terrifying, to be this vulnerable. To have his soul bared to a human – something he'd sworn never to allow again.

He didn't care.

He was still in pain. Still powerless. Still broken.

But none of that mattered, because his name was still Hyde.

He was the servamp of Greed, but for once in his life he was content right where he was.

 


End file.
